Talongrab
67% Human 13% Dwarf 5% High Elf 4% Gnome 4% Night Elf 2% Half-Elf .5% Blood Elf 4.5% Other Races ---- |Row 5 title = Religion |Row 5 info = 70% Church of Light 15% Pantheonic (Titan Worship) 12% Holy Light (Non-Denominational) 2% Elune 1% Other |Row 6 title = Demonyms Languages |Row 6 info = Alteraci, Ignaeun, Grabian Common, Alteic, Fjoric ---- |Row 7 title = Government Leader Legislature |Row 7 info = Oligarchic Mercantile Republic Zaria Blackmoore Magnate Court, Gentry Council |Row 8 title = Economy Coinage |Row 8 info = Mercantilist Traditional Coinage ---- |Row 9 title = Settlements |Row 9 info = Felclar Ridge Hargoth Hightower Hildegarb Dalendell Cherrybrook Bearlands Communal Owlhearth Briar Glen Everwinter Neverwinter Icewing Peak Stormpike Refuge |image1 = Barracks04.jpg|caption1 = Talongrab Keep within the confines of Talongrab City northeast of Alterac Valley. ---- |imagewidth1 = 250}} Talongrab (also known as the '''Duchy of Talongrab', the Talongrab Republic, or the Talongrab Accord)'' is a holding within the Alterac Mountains nestled beside areas such as the the Thondroril River, and Alterac Valley. It consists of large expanses of flat plains, ideal conditions for agriculture. Once the gem of work done by the House of Reneigh known as Dallidale, the region as seen a great deal of expansion after it's reclamation by Zaria Blackmoore. It had been dubbed the County of Blackmoore to pay homage to Lady Blackmoore's given name, but with the development of a loose accord with several landholders within Alterac, the region had been aptly re-dubbed as "Talongrab". The lands house a small host of troops, loyal to Lady Blackmoore and the House of Blackmoore; more notably called the Blackmoore Host. A small division of troops sworn to the House, as well as the fallen subcontinent of Lordaeron. The holdings have also been well utilized in supplying and maintaining The Citrine Eagle, a sect of elite fighters within the Alterac Mountains who base their stronghold out of the reclaimed areas of Talongrab City. With the Legion looming overhead, and the great adversity of the Alterac Mountains, many peers of Alterac have pledged an accord to form a union of lands under Lady Blackmoore. The Duchy of Talongrab is an expanse of lands in northeastern Alterac which spans from the northern mountain range, and spans due south to border the Thondroril River Valley. The area is northeast of the Alterac mountains. The lands are divided by the Strahnbrad pass. (This page is a work in progress! More to come!) ---- = Regions = ---- Talongrab is separated into five counties, with borders divided by geographical landmarks within the Alterac Mountains. Along with it's claims in northern Alterac, Talongrab also controls areas bordering the Thondroril River, as well as the easternmost point of Alterac Valley. While divided geographically, the main power structure of Talongrab is held in the southern point -- south of the Strahnbrad pass, and just to the east of Alterac Valley =The South= Southern Talongrab is the main area of commerce and operations for the Citrine Eagle, and many Alteraci settlers. It hosts three of the major counties of the duchy, in spite of its size compared to the Bearlands near the Uplands -- which have yet to be settled aside from a few small towns. Aside from the main regions in southern Talongrab, the area also hosts a few squatting Frostwolf Clan encampments, the Winterwood -- which also remains unsettled, and Ebonwing Hold, a high security containment facility. Just below the main keep, there is also a small ogre mound which is strangled between Talongrab Keep, and the Ridge. In the northeastern portion, the lands also host a memorial to the late General Hath which is a burial site for those of Alteraci descent who died in battle loyal to humanity in the Second War. Talongrab Keep Talongrab Keep was the landmark area, and former seat of power to the House of Reneigh. Since the beginning of acquisition of old claims within the defunct Kingdom of Alterac this area has been re-purposed as the stronghold for the Citrine Eagle. Currently Talongrab "City" is little more than a fortress town with the buildings and homes rested within a terraformed piece of the bordering mountainside. The reclaimed area consists of tiered levels to divide the two districts of the town, and a wall separates the town-proper from the rest of the unclaimed region. A large portion of the ruined city has been left unclaimed, and rests on flatter lands on the outskirts of the town. The entire area is surrounded by mountains, leaving it within a valley all to itself; aside from the eastern region that borders a small river. This area spans westward through mountain passes, and leads towards Alterac Valley. This area is ruled over by the ruling house of Talongrab. Owlhearth Owlhearth was given to Shindo by Zaria Blackmoore for his unyielding loyalty to her and The Citrine Eagles. Swearing loyalty, formally this time, he was named Lord of Owlhearth, though he does not flaunt the title. The lands of Owlhearth are plentiful with birds. An odd gathering of them, actually. The bird population increased once Shindo came along, adding his own feathered friends and others flocking to him. The land is good for hunting, gathering, and the mountains around it are good for metals and minerals used in the Foundry, though they still purchase what they can’t find in Owlhearth, as well. Metals from far and wide find their way to the forges in the Malphur Foundry, and come out as the finest weapons and armor Shindo will allow. One distinct similarity, among all the differences of each town, is a large tower. Each town has one Aviary, as commissioned by Shindo, to keep what birds will stay and also find themselves working as messengers or companions. For hunt or for company. This is a town that enjoys it’s birds, and metalwork. Briar-Glen A small settlement, home to several Alteraci families and Ignaeun descendants from a battle long ago. These people prefer living and coexisting with nature rather than put up high stone walls. The Alteraci and Ignaeuns living here hunt the meat, fur and other supplies Owlhearth’s two other towns that can be found among the land, establishing trade with one another. These people are trained hunters, trackers, and several wild fighters who follow the old ways, while adopting some newer ones. Led by the Elder, Kachada Greywolf. A descendant of the chieftan of the once prosperous Ignaeun clan, the Yeti Hunters. And yes, some of the hunters are still trained and tasked with hunting any Yeti that come into Owlhearth. Morku A rather prosperous town, Morku is the spot for trade in Owlhearth. The citizens are fairly wealthy people, selling the goods of Owlhearth. From the natural meat, fur and other boons of nature of Briar-Glen, to the wondrous, finely crafted weapons, armor and other supplies made from the Malphur Foundry. This town has a more traditional look of Alteraci architecture, with a nice blend of Gilnean and that of Lordaeron. A culmination of people from the North, looking to set up shop and live under the safety and prosperity of Owlhearth. The Lady of the land, Lona Maphur usually oversees this town, visiting with Wilhelm. The people do love the Lady and the little Lord. Aptly named by Wilhelm Malphur himself, he once saw a crow as the town was being built, probably pecking at one of the worker’s leftover lunches. He was likely trying to say “My crow” but ended up babbling “Morku”, a name Shindo and Lona agreed would be a fine name for the town. The Ridge Bordering Talongrab City to the southeast is Felclar Ridge -- though nowadays it's known as Felclar Ridge given the mass of refugees from House Felclar that fled here by Zaria's blessing two years ago. Some four thousand Felclars have since populated the region, and recently, endeavors by Sindorel Felclar and the remnant of his House's Spellbinders have created three pylons that maintain a magical shroud across the center of the ridge. These pylons have thus enabled an artificial, more temperate climate in the Alterac snows. Much of the population is concentrated in the town Ashenhome, though the influx of Felclar refugees still have a permanent camp due southwest. Sindorel Felclar himself makes residence at the Flame Pillar. However, Lord Felclar has recently went missing and fallen into obscurity mysteriously. In his absence, Zaria Blackmoore has assisted the regional governor in communal affairs of the Ridge. The area has since been re-purposed to help keep a watchful eye on squatting Frostwolf settlers in the southern holdings of Talongrab. =The North= Northern Talongrab consists primarily of the Bearlands, a stretch of lands that crest into the Uplands. Unlike southern Talongrab, much of this area is uninhabited since the fall of Alterac aside from two settlements in the northeast. It is primarily populated by wildlife in the region that makes up a large amount of the biodiversity the rest of the Alterac Mountains lack. The Bearlands The Bearlands were apart of an acquisition situated in an agreement after the apprehension and execution of a corrupt noble with warped sensibilities who subjugated the small populace located there. Once a heavily militarized community forced into labor through a set of contradictory economic principles. The citizens brokered a peace with their liberators, and spread across the lands of the Alterac Mountains to seek out better lives. While some stayed within the Bearlands, they were invited to help reform the area into a refuge. The tensions and liberation of the area marked the catalyst for the Talongrab Republican ideology. The region rests due north of the Uplands, and expands the territories of Talongrab-proper to the crest of mountains north of the Uplands -- bordering the Western Plaguelands. The area itself is heavily forested and harbors a river that flows into it's own lake from the restored Plaguelands. Within the region lies the Dayglow Estates, a refuge for elven-kind of any sort seeking out a new place to consider home. The region also has a notably high population of bears, as well as falcons and other wildlife. This makes the region suitable for hunting unlike other areas in Alterac which are mostly inhospitable. This ample hunting ground also catches sightings of the Ignaeun tribe, but as a rarity. There are also within the ruins of the old lords settlement the ruined remains of some sort of weapons factory, with the banner of the Citrine Eagle planted into it as a stake of claim through conquest of the lands. The area is lorded over by Ballinda Dayglow. Winterbreak West of the Bearlands, Winterbreak is aptly named for the stark separation of the elevated, colder region of the county, and the lower and more temperate forested area that make up each half of Winterbreak. This area is presently one of the more populated regions of the restructuring lands within the Alterac Mountains, and houses the two most populated towns within Talongrab proper. The town of Neverwinter rests within the colder regions, and rests just beside the lake that lies within the center of Winterbreak itself, and spills into another basin below to reach the more temperate region; is a place in which many Alteraci of old have chosen to re-settle. The town of Everwinter, which lies south of Neverwinter within the more temperate forested region consists of primarily new pioneers to the region of Alterac. The town of Neverwinter is a hunting community, while the citizens of Everwinter have created subsistence primarily through fishing, and trade. There is also ample lands for cultivation within the area to the far west. While these two towns are often reliant upon one-another for their own survival, and thrive from a symbiotic trade agreement between them both, they both remain rivals. The citizens of Neverwinter see those of Everwinter as decadent and incapable of living up to the name of a true, rugged Alteraci. The citizens of Everwinter view the men and women of Neverwinter as past their prime, and stuck within the past. These views have caused no conflicts as of yet aside from strong competition in trade with other regions within Alterac -- and ample price gouging for trade goods between each town. The area is presently lordless, though its former ruling house was referred to as the "House of Jereau". It is managed and protected by the Citrine Eagle for the time being, or until a new claimant may be selected. = Geography = ---- Weather and Climate Talongrab has varied weather based on the region, and elevations within the area. With the Alterac Mountains being notorious for their frigid temperatures, a fair amount of the controlled lands are higher in elevation, and are victim to the same cold weather that claims the mainlands of Alterac proper. Talongrab City, and other lands in direct control of Lady Blackmoore, as well as the southern portion of Owlhearth and most of the Ridge experience this weather. Some areas enjoy some partially warmer months, but they are often heralded with rainy seasons that are characteristic of areas formerly controlled by the Kingdom of Alterac (such as Strahnbrad and Alterac City). The rains are a mix of sleet, and downpour rains. Danil Anar'alah, in stark contrast is much warmer, and is subject to the more seasonal weather that most of the wooded areas take. In its borders are the farmlands of the County, as well as the seasonal bear-riders, who delight in the warm weather in the plains. Geographic Features Mountains Being nestled within the Thondroril RiverMountains]], there is no short of mountain ranges that surround or cut through many regions within Talongrab. The area itself is mountainous quite like the lands that surround the territory. Valleys Due to the high density of mountain ranges within the area, much of the lands are surrounded on all sides by either mountains, or hills. Most prominently, many of Talongrab's lands rest to the east of Alterac Valley. The southern territory of Talongrab that includes Felclar Ridge, Owlhearth, and Talongrab City rest within their own valley. Forests The Bearlands harbor many of the forests of the lands of Talongrab. The large expanse of forested lands north of the Uplands also harbors much of the wildlife that populates the area. Rivers and Lakes Areas in which rivers and lakes can be found within Talongrab are sparse. Some areas have access to the Thondroril River, while others light the southern portion of Talongrab rely on melted mountain waters, and bottled water for their supply -- along with ground wells. Within the Bearlands, a small river system exists with a lake that is supplied by Darrowmere Lake, and spreads east in the area. This lake acts as the central point of Winterbreak. Plains While a much less prominent feature of Talongrab, some of the territory crests into the Uplands and provides with ample arable lands. There are also areas north of Everwinter which constitute proper flatland used for various vineyards. Biodiversity Like much of the Alterac Mountains, life struggles to survive in most areas. Be it from the inhospitable weather, or much more aggressive wildlife dominating the region. Flora Peacebloom, Wintersbite, Earthroot, Liferoot, Mageroyal, Wheat, Barley, Apples, Corn, Pumpkin, Grapes, Watermelon, Garlic. Fauna Wild Brown Bears, Giant Spiders, Wolves (Frostwolves, and Dire Wolves, and are often domesticated), Mountain Lions. Turtles have also been seen in the warmer regions - though only when they stray too far from the Lordamere coast. Domesticated Mastiff (of varying breeds), Cats, Rams, Cows. Humanoid Humans, Dwarves, Orcs, Ogres, Yeti, Troggs, Harpies, Kobold. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Locations Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Mountains Locations Category:Talongrab Locations